A power system in which various electric apparatuses such as an air conditioner, lighting, and a water heater, which are arranged in home or an office, and a power storage device are connected has been known. In the power system, control is performed so that power is stored in the power storage device, for example, in a time period during which a demand for power is little or in a time period during which power rates are low and the power of the power storage device is supplied (discharged) to the electric apparatuses, for example, in a time period during which the demand for power is increasing or in a time period during which the power rates are high. Thereby, equalization of the demand for power and suppression of the power rates are achieved.
Such a power system provides power stored in the power storage device to each of the electric apparatuses when a power failure is caused, and thereby enables the electric apparatuses to operate even in the case of the power failure. Thus, in a case where there is a possibility that a power failure is caused, it is desired that a power storage amount is increased in advance. On the other hand, when control by which discharge is suppressed to increase the power storage amount is continued for a long time more than necessary, equalization of the demand for power or suppression of the power rates are not achieved appropriately in some cases.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-148477 (PTL 1), a monitoring system in which disaster information is managed by a server on a wide area network and a processing device for monitoring collects the disaster information at predetermined intervals is disclosed.
Moreover, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-235541 (PTL 2), a control device which is a device controlling charge/discharge of a storage battery and acquires information indicating a sign of a power failure from a server and performs charge/discharge control in accordance with a degree of urgency of necessity for charge, which is calculated on the basis of the information, is disclosed.